


Fernweh

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of sex because we want and we can, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Erotica, Gore, Hate to Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Wolf Victor Nikiforov, beast kissing, black kiss, obligatory engagement, vampire flies in the moon, wolf eats animals, wolf eats sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: AU Fantasy Werewolves / Vampires: Victor-wolf, Yuuri-vampire, Vicyuu, EroticWhen fate decides to unite two soulmates of two races who have lived through centuries of bitter war, Yuuri and Victor are forced to agree despite their hatred. However, coexistence will show them that there are things they long for even though it has never been in their hands. Will they find them in their husband?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221708) by [AkiraHilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar). 
  * Inspired by [Fernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221708) by [AkiraHilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar). 



> AU Fantasy Werewolves / Vampires: Victor-wolf, Yuuri-vampire, Vicyuu, Erotic
> 
> Hi!
> 
> This time I am honored to translate this passionate tale full of love and sensuality about a vampire Yuuri and a werewolf Victor.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this great one-shot. I hope you can give Akira a comment about her beautiful work.
> 
> All the explanation about the story (written by Akira) is at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy it!

When Yuuri opens his red eyes, it’s the darkness that kisses his lips. The walls whisper his arrival. The shadows that welcome him. A pulpit is enough to know that his dead heart craves something: blood. In the bed where he shares after his marriage, there is nothing else to accompany him than hunger, desire, craving. His body vibrates because it’s time to eat and the night has fallen.

He gets up with a solemn softness and looks around: large windows trapped in stone, the smell of damp and limestone, blood and meat. Fernweh Palace

He’s known for being inside a huge mountain, hidden from the light of the world. It’s perfect for a being like him.

It is the fifth century and the wars between vampires and werewolves have stopped, that has caused that every night that was once the scene of barbarism where humans are persecuted, now live in relative peace. Since that mark appeared on his wrist with the name of his husband, everything became a strange union to avoid blaspheming the gods. One where werewolves and vampires will forget their differences to survive.

What an insult, he thinks. It's ridiculous. It may not be more than a month before one kills the other.

He gets up and after dressing in a black blanket that covers his silk pants, descends the steps steeped in wet stone until he reaches the first floor, where the stench of blood and flesh increases. The walls are huge stones laid on top of each other that picked up the cold there. The rugged arches adorn the roofs of the mansion and above are the torches that light the path and kisses the limpid skin of the blood god. Yuuri walks to the end of the long corridor, where there is a huge living room, a rustic wooden table and candlesticks made of iron and bronze to hold the candles. In the end, there under the piece of trunk that serves as a chair, is the origin of that foul smell.

Meat and blood ... a veal being devoured by the great silver jaws of an absurdly violent and beautiful creature before his eyes. The white fur is lit by the flames that dance untamed in space, the red of the blood sprouts to stain the stone floors, the long and scratchy tongue drags a piece of meat to his throat, while the organs burst between their claws huge. The beast is more than a meter tall so hunched over, with the hairy legs clinging to the ground, his tail high, waving with joy as he enjoys his food and its teeth drag more meat.

Yuuri looks at him. He wonders even what kind of twist of fate has united him with a creature that has not stopped hating or fearing. With his red eyes and hunger throbbing in his chest, he observes his husband as an animal that enjoys his snack.

“You woke up,” announces the wolf, while using its claws to open the ribs and plunge its snout into the prey. Yuuri walks up a log and sits to look at the wall, “Are you hungry?,” he asks with a funny tone in his voice. Then he lifts his huge head and blood drips between his gums, “Here the blood is left over.”

“We don’t take animal blood. It is humiliating,” The vampire looks at him sideways, “Many less than a dead prey.”

The wolf's teeth crash against a bone and shatters it, in every response. Yuuri decides to get up and go to the other room, after slapping the air two times.

The adjacent living room is connected to the dining room through arches and columns. However, the torches are not lit there, there is no fire to heat the abode. Yuuri walks to the center like a standing shadow and watches the crescent moon among the huge windows above his head. The fire in the other room draws arcs and shapes on the floor he travels.

“You have been a willful and stubborn husband,” Yuuri listens behind his back, and in the shadows under his skin it can see the figure of that monster getting bigger thanks to the flames, “Don't believe that this union is fun for me,” The wolf walks between the columns, on his two hind legs, with his huge tail high, “It was just Mila's request. She said we would make the moon enraged, “The figure metamorphosed and Yuuri was able to see his at his feet, in the changing shadows. Also in the tone of voice that roughly became sweeter, “I only did it for my people.”

In the shadows a tall figure appeared: a man. Yuuri turns to face the heir of the wolves, Victor, appearing with his naked body, long hair to his back, tail and wolf ears sticking out because it was his complete desire to show them proud. Blood slips between his fingers and toes, also between his lips, chin and neck.

“I would have killed you if you didn't have that mark.” Victor announces and points on his wrist the name of Yuuri.

“What makes you think you would have won me?,” He resolves, although the footsteps of the werewolf intimidates him, for he knows that no matter how much magic he has, the brute force of these beings is unstoppable if he was caught off guard.

“The one that had already disarmed you.” 

“I had also scratched you before that,” Yuuri reminds him and walks away when he feels the presence of Victor approaching. It intrigues him ... it’s terribly impossible to ignore it, since his heartbeat hits his ribcage and a lot of blood travels through those swollen veins. There is only one animal that vampires do not consider shame to feed: werewolves. In fact, some legends say, that they were born from the magic of vampires.

Who knows.

Yuuri can't get enough away, because Victor holds him by the arm. His black hair barely moves on the mantle, it is a long to mid-back, although always tied.

“How long will we play this farce?,” Victor questions, annoying. It seems that his patience ends and he barely has a week of union.

“Until necessary. Our priestess Minako also warned that the moon would blaspheme our legacy and end our species if we disobey.”

“Or until we kill each other.” 

“Do you think you're close to killing me?,” Yuuri smiles disdainfully, “Death is an old acquaintance with whom I wake up night after night.”

Both feel the arrival of a third party and Victor releases his husband's arm. There, shy and beautiful, appears the maiden who is marked by a gold necklace on her neck, precious jewelry on her ears and arms, next to a light cloth dress that is transparent to guess her curves. The maiden with dark skin and long hair kneels before both men, with her hands in front and her body completely swollen.

“Sara,” Yuuri speaks sweetly, “Is you today.”

“Yes, my lord, today is me. I have waited so long for this moment.”

“Welcome... come, I'm hungry just to know it's you.”

Sara gets up enthusiastically shining in her violet eyes. Victor observes with curiosity that way of eating so absurd, because instead of the vampires go out to hunt like them, they settle for having slaves varied to feed on the castles. Yuuri takes the woman who has been looking for him from her waist and she shivers excitedly. They both move away and leave the werewolf behind.

Victor still wonders if there is any kind of benefit in continuing with that. His life was not to marry, less with a being whose nature he hates, because he believes that there is no worse way of living than theirs, resigned to exist in the shadows, to eat slaves, to live off the remains. They are doomed to disappear. What kind of life did they intend to live that way? What did they have to do? Werewolves are the evolution of the human species, full of magic, strength and power. There would be nothing that could face them, ever.

He tries to finish eating the remains of his dinner, but lose interest after a couple of bites. In his wolf form, (not that of the monster that his husband found upon awakening, but that of a beautiful wolf that camouflaged himself among the herds), Victor walks through the castle until the aroma concentrated to sex approaches his nostrils. The moans of the woman hit the walls, among the wind that whistles among the stones, the human is heard whining with pleasure.

The wolf looks out the new door after going through the fabrics. There, in those rooms, there are the skins on the floor, the cushions and pillows with the dress she had brought between them, the body of the brunette lying and convulsing in ecstasy while the vampire's hands stimulate her. Her lost eyes look at the flames as the vampire's tongue captures the drops of blood she has caused with the scratches of her nails.

“Touch yourself,” The vampire whispers against her belly as he licks the drops of blood. The woman begins to do it, she obeys by opening her legs and the breathing becomes more diffuse.

The wolf looks with dilated eyes at the way in which the woman yields to her low instinct, the way in which the vampire recoils the blood, until, at the high point, it digs its fangs into the neck and the woman screams in ecstasy. Yuuri takes her fingers to her sex to continue the stimulation while drinking from it, without allowing her to rest when a second and third orgasm leaves her faint, rocking like an instrument after the last touch.

He feeds until he is satisfied and leaves Sara's body asleep, between the bedspreads. Her lips relax the blood before the red eyes are fixed on her husband, who is still at the edge of the door. Now in his human form, he shows his hardened phallus while looking at the scene.

“Gonna sleep,” announces Yuuri savors his lips while observing him.

When Victor wakes up, it's morning. His body is removed between the sheets on his naked body and discovers that despite having masturbated before sleeping, his penis has dawned hard. At his side is the presence of the vampire, lying straight on the bed, with both hands on his lap, almost as if he were dead in his coffin. He doesn’t breathe, he doesn’t hear beats, there is no sign that he remains alive. He seems trapped in a long lethargy, where he cannot open his eyes until the night returns.

For Victor, his husband is the strangest being on earth and doesn’t understand what is the mission that these gods set out on their way to bring them together as a soulmate. He dislikes him, but inside he fears him because he is a mystical creature who has more years on earth than he can remember. His body is cold, however, it doesn't smell like a corpse. On the contrary, if he sniffs against his black hair, he feels the scent of the sea trapped in his strands.

It’s easy to remember the night that appeared in the vampire caves. Huge stone structures inhabited by them for millennia and one of the main causes of wars. He had to go there accompanied by his and the witch Mila, to fulfill the precept of destiny, which had decided to bring together two enemy races for a single purpose, one that neither of them knew.

He could also memorize the image of Yuuri, horrified, to see him arrive with his bear skins and his warrior attitude. Hearing from the priestess of his race that destiny was unavoidable filled him with rage and Victor had to gather his will not to tremble before the irascible fury of the vampire when he discovered that he should follow the orders and accept the marriage. They looked at each other with hate and disgust, that was the only thing that could be transmitted, a hate and disgust for years. What had happened since then?

Victor slides his tongue over the cheek. It tastes like salt. He tastes his mouth and runs his nose through the wet cheek, chasing the scent of the sea that Yuuri has trapped in his skin. His body feels a current that curls his limbs, his heart, gradually accelerates. It sticks more to the inert body of the vampire and the wolf whispers and emits hot air against the skin, delighting in a prey that has not had the need to hunt. Suddenly, his body delights in rubbing on the vampire's leg wrapped in silk. His mouth plays with the earlobe, the nose looks for more of the rome and his hand travels to his crotch to begin to roughly stimulate.

He has had so much time without sex that he misses it, but that beast he has as a husband is not someone sure to show himself like that. He has had to settle for watching him feed on others and masturbate in silence when he could look for young people to quench his instinct. He should be able to do it, his husband was unfaithful in theory, although that was the way to prepare his food. But Victor doesn’t think very clearly, not when his mouth groans and his hand squeezes the base of his penis and then slides to the tip of the glans. Not when he presses the hole of his urethra and goes down to his testicles to caress them, not when the energy emerges as bursts and he feels about to arrive, thinking about it. Oh, if that vampire let himself be touched by him ... would it be good to put him inside? Would it feel cold? How disgusting to think about it! Surely he could warm it with friction, or perhaps it is his imagination that feels that Yuuri's arm and leg that he is rubbing has warmed.

His mouth trembles, his moans sprout brightly from his lips and he soon feels himself bursting into a mist of dew. Ejaculation sprouts and stains the vampire's clothes, but he feels relaxed, happy. He has not noticed at what time his tail and ears have come out, but the sheets are practically on the floor thanks to his leafy white tail that hits the mattress, betraying his happiness.

Then, he notices the presence of the vampire and looks at him, getting irritated to notice him asleep. He grunts before getting out of bed, stretches in everything his body gives and leaves naked ready to start his day.

For the vampire the day does not start until the sun has fallen. He has already noticed several times that the wolf ejaculates against his leg and doesn’t know if it’s perhaps some kind of rite to mark his property. Bored, he walks through the halls of the castle to look for him, but unlike other times this time he doesn’t find him. The columns of stones remain silent before her presence and the wind almost does not whisper, it seems that his husband isn’t there that night.

It bothers him that the wolf has decided to mark him and he cannot do anything to do the same, because his way of marking it would be through a bite that the wolf would not let himself take. He feels disadvantaged in that strange business where the two try to live with their differences. While he wakes up surrounded by the scent and seed of the werewolf, the wolf leaves and he has no idea of his location. It irritates him, to the point where he is little worried about the pleasure of the lady he lies with and realizes almost late that he was about to kill her for drinking too much.

It isn’t normal for him not to have control of his thoughts and feelings, Yuuri knows. But he feels more passionate and possessive since he knows that the werewolf should be considered his. While the ladies of the castle look for him, the wolf moves away and does what he wants with the freedom of his nature, while he cannot mark him, he wakes up at night with the stain of the wolf saying his own. Too obfuscated, he decides not to stay locked in the stone castle inside the mountain and goes out to the greenish cliff where the sea wind runs strong.

The vampire advances to the rock with his dark silk clothes moving in the wind. His wings appear from his back, opening space through the slits of his clothes to spread imposingly on his back. Yuuri takes the air and flutters, his body is suspended with the movement of his new limbs and dropped into the void, allowing the air to hit his face until he dangerously approaches up to the huge seaweed-covered stones and the waves that squeak furious from the ocean. He turns swiftly before meeting them and his body flies through the sparkling waves, getting wet from the cold sparks of violent waters.

Fly over the waves with the grace of a seagull. The full moon is among the clouds in its maximum splendor, round and bright while the vampire flutters to get as far as possible. Its huge wings move boldly before the strong winds, it crawls to wet the sea mist with one of its tips and goes inside until the sea becomes still and receives you as if it were a welcome creature. He wishes he could fly fast enough to get this far before the sun became a threat. Hopefully…

After the blood that feeds him, flying calms him down. He was never a lover of war and if he had not been born of a family of warriors, he would probably have been content to serve the counts in the castle. Having to fight was an inescapable fact, just like that marriage of which he still has no answer. Life continues to give him reasons despite the centuries of feeling trapped, at least until he can fly over the sea and is finally free.

Fly until you feel enough and then return to the boulder, with some soft lags of moisture on your suit and hair. Then, looking up burgundy, he notices the creature with white fur and creepy body in front of him. The werewolf is in his bestial form, with his huge and corpulent back, the front legs full of blood and the back stained with mud. The huge tail moves gracefully in the air and its blue eyes are injected with blood, as are the ivory jaws that are guessed in the huge snout.

It’s human blood. Yuri's eyes turn red hot when he notices the smell of freshly served human blood. He usually settle for a dinner in the evenings, but the blood is so delicious in its aroma that it attracts him, it seems to be that of several children who have seen the darkness in the wolf violence. Sure, it was a full moon. In general, werewolves lost all kinds of reasoning and went hunting to devour entire colonies.

He flies over cautiously while the wolf looks at him and backs off a bit. Wolves fear what flies and the vampire's wings are usually intimidating.

“I see you were eating without me,” Yuuri whispers, feeling a tremor in his flesh at the closeness. If he could try just a little… “What did you eat without me, my husband?”

“You usually eat without me,” claims the wolf in a hoarse voice trapped from his long throat. The moon is there high, illuminating both magical creatures.

“Share what you have eaten…”

The vampire puts his hand on the white fur of the jaw, his fangs come out anxious, although he does not need them to drink, not how much blood is already exposed. The wolf tenses, but feels no danger.

It overwhelms him not to feel it.

Then, Yuuri licks the blood of the huge fangs of the wolf. Savor the blood and growl deliciously as the silver fur of the beast bristles. He isn’t satisfied with trying a little, he wants to savor more and he passes his tongue again through the teeth and gums, he strives to catch every drop even though the monster's huge head does not fit in his hands. Victor looks promptly seduced. His beast form loses power while the vampire licks its mouth. First he holds him tightly with his huge front legs so that his wings do not hold him in the air, but he opens his mouth to give space to the vampire to continue stroking with his tongue inside, he even delights to take out the long tongue that the vampire licks To taste it full of blood.

Soon, the huge body of the wolf yields to charm and becomes human again, the same human who continues to wrap the vampire's slender body against his. Victor groans when his head returns to his human form and the vampire holds him by the neck, to deepen the kiss now. He doesn’t conform and wants all the blood as his own. Roll his tongue inside the wolf's mouth to look for it. Victor is in ecstasy, his body attentive, his blood red hot. His ears stopped and attentive, his tail taut and anxious to receive a caress, whatever.

Then, feel the bite. His senses skyrocket and Victor departs with his lip split in two. The vampire has bitten his mouth and has drawn only a drop of his blood, but has shown how much he let his guard down. The vampire gloats with the blood he has taken, tastes it as if it were the elixir of life. The tongue moves by picking it from its own lips as if it did not want to lose a single drop.

“You bite me,” He says the obvious, but he has trouble putting his thoughts in order with his excited body and the feeling of danger in his back.

“You taste delicious to be animal blood,” Yuuri responds with the reddest eyes, “How tasty is your blood, Victor.”

What just happened? How did Victor give in to that kiss? What does the vampire Yuuri have that attracts him? How is it possible?

The answers remain in the air without any response. Victor is worried because now the feeling of being able to become a vampire's food becomes real. He knows that a vampire cannot suck all his blood, it takes five to really absorb everything the wolf has in his bloodstream, however, the danger is still real by sharing the bed. Yuuri could take advantage while sleeping and scamming him, his sleep schedules give that freedom, although it is also true that he could dismember him while he sleeps and has not done so. Should he expect the same kind of respect from him?

He decides to take the advantage and change his sleep schedule, sleep during the day to be awake at night just when the vampire is too. The first days are difficult, but soon he succeeds and that also serves to understand what the vampire does at night and how the evening goes by.

He is surprised to find him doing other activities after eating, such as dancing alone in a long room with the music that the wind instruments of his maidens create. He has also seen it fly over the sea and stay a long time in the rock admiring the waning moon. For Victor, it is still a mystery that occupies a place in his thoughts every time. The creature is rare, but it is still fascinating, so he has not been able to look away when he sees him perform pirouette in the sky like precious birds. He makes music in the heavens and enchants him, until he scares him of his own thoughts.

He has found it in the library entertaining with the reading of the old scribes who have managed to collect from the ancient Roman Empire, he has also seen him dance among the music, fly over the sea, drink the spiced blood of sex. Yuuri is an inexplicable creature. That night, after having eaten his prey, he approaches as far as Yuuri reads some writings on scrolls. They are from the Egyptians, collecting old ascentral treasures from some of their trips. Look closely at the images of the ships, many of them paddling to reach the other civilizations.

“I didn't think vampires could read.” 

“I thought the same about wolves,” Yuuri looks up while Victor keeps his distance, pouring himself a glass of vine from a huge barrel that was in the enclosure. The bronze cup shines among the lights of the flames, and he serves himself before collapsing among the carpets, “Or are you the only one?”

“The royal family and war generals. The others are not necessary.”

“Same,” Yuuri looks with interest over the leaves, before returning his attention to what he has in hand. Victor doesn't like not being the center of his attention, he still doesn't find why.

“Are you sure you can read?,” he mocks and the vampire returns his attention, “You have hours on that sheet.” Yuuri looks at her and sighs.

“I’m not reading now, I only see the drawings of the Egyptian ships.”

“How old are you supposed to be?”

“291 years old,” Yuuri responds, frowning. Victor laughs and savors the liquid, again.

“354 years, I've been much longer than you here.”

Yuuri doesn’t seem surprised, it’s known that the longevity of wolves is similar to that of vampires, it isn’t yet known which one will die first due to natural causes. Seeing that he has lost his husband's interest, Victor looks for something more to say, something that is obvious to his.

“You like the sea.”

“I always like it,” Leave the parchment aside and Victor accentuates his gaze, “Every time I see the sea, I see the impossible. No vampire has been able to get through it yet. It’s so long that even as fast as we can fly, the sun appears and kills us.” Yuuri sits in front of him and Victor listens to his own throbbing increase." The silk that falls from Yuri's clothes enchants him. It moves sinuous with the steps and feels delicious to the touch. He cannot avoid the temptation to place his hand on the vampire's thigh now that he has it close.

“Has anyone been able to?” 

“Nobody,” He is surprised when Yuuri's hands do not stay still and go inside his thighs.

“No one... many of us have tried to seduce emperors, kings and conquerors with the idea of going through it, just to go with them. It is like our greatest fantasy. The Egyptians therefore advanced so much, but the timber ships are insecure; A single hole that lets the sun in is enough to kill us. “Victor is seduced by his voice, by the crimson tone of his eyes, by the sinuousness of his words and the softness with which cold hands have tucked under his clothes and caress his awake sex. Drink from the cup, becoming the indifferent, but he knows that it is not a secret for the vampire what he is causing.

“We have never cared what is in the sea. Saltwater is disgusting to drink,” Yuuri laughs. His fingers get tangled between the hair of his sex and Victor opens his legs to allow him access, falling into the game.

“It isn’t to drink that we want it, we know taste disgusting. But can't you imagine the new worlds that must be there? Maybe there lands, people with new flavors... with new knowledge, or a place where the sun never touches.”

Victor lets out a deep gasp while Yuuri's fingers do their job. His penis is erect and his blood travels hard to harden it more. He likes Yuuri's weight on his legs, he does the same and caresses softly, but among so much cloth he’s desperate not to find how to enter. Yuuri has suddenly looked at him. His red eyes reflect him like a glass of blood.

“You have marked me many times with this,” Gently squeeze the erection and Victor bristles, “Every time I wake up, I find something sticky and whitish. I’d like to try it at some point, hot.”

“Haven't you done it yet?,” It affects him to get the words out. Yuuri smiles at him tenderly while maneuvering with his expert hands.

“Many times in my early years, the blood of young people is delicious when properly prepared. A Roman warrior is docile after his seed sprouts,” Victor writhes, throwing his head back, “A Chinese, an Indian, an Aramaic... Oh, I have tried many!”

“So…”

“Not a wolf... a wolf tastes different,” Victor loses control of his breathing. He only feels when his hip gives in and gives him space to lower his cotton pants, to discover his upright sex, “And I'm hungry, Victor, I am so starving…”

The vampire sinks the erection into his mouth and Victor is left with fear on the edge of the throat. He says "Don't bite" and Yuuri raises his playful eyes with the tip of his glans between his lips gently trapped like a delicious fruit. What happens next is the end for Victor, the vampire expertly uses his tongue and he feels simmering, warming.

Yuuri passes his tongue through his swollen veins, presses it on the glans writing forms, Sanskrit, Aramaic, Hebrew, Latin, it doesn't matter... he can wrote all the alphabet on its tip, Victor would not mind as long as he had it even with the mouth surrounding it. His nails tear the tape that holds Yuuri's hair and drops it like a curtain of soft black silk. He delights in the texture while his penis makes his left cheek protrude, full of saliva. There is an implicit lust in having him between his legs, that his hips want to move and fuck his mouth. They are anxious, Yuuri is also concerned with how disheveled, but firm in his need to try. Victor grabs the vampire's head, pushes his hip to his mouth and makes his testicles strike with the vampire's chin, in a rhythmic movement that refuses to stop.

Yuuri's nails dig into the strong thighs of the wolf. Again the tail and its ears have come out to show its excitement. Victor moves his penis into the creature's throat, he doesn't care if he doesn't let him breathe, he does it eagerly, moaning hoarsely, wanting to make him drink everything as he asks. He has forgotten even the fear of the fangs, the danger that has to be cut, only moves with force and violence against that head that leads him to glory and Yuuri, submissive, is left to do. Even when he takes his penis out, he opens his red mouth like a baby who nurses him and asks for more. And that speeds up his heart to drive him crazy.

Without further delay, Victor brings that head back over his penis and Yuuri absorbs it as if it were a delicacy. The smell becomes stronger, in a boot spills the glass and cares little. His body is determined to reach the end, to ejaculate hard and hard against that mouth that craves him and presses his large hand to hold it while it penetrates deeper, deeper. When it's finally close, squeeze the skull and hiss the vampire's name. His sperm sprouts with long jets against his throat and he doesn't let it go until everything is over.

He releases it when it's all over and feels satisfied. His body succumbs to rest, lax and happy. Then, he immediately senses the way the vampire throws himself towards his neck and uses a hand to stop his open mouth and the sharp fangs that the vampire already has prepared to bite him. These tear the thin skin between thumb and forefinger on his left.

“Nice try…” he says gone, watching as the beast licks the blood that flows from his palm with the meekness of a puppy. Despite being trapped by the wolf's hand, he’s dedicated to absorbing the little blood that has sprouted, “Don’t want to use me as your prey.”

But Yuuri does nothing, just licks, hungry. Victor cannot understand why he craves his blood so much if he has already eaten.

The feeling that every approach of the vampire to him is for food, prevents him from completely lowering his guard, although he cannot deny that he has managed to make him feel more pleasure than any living creature on earth. Even when he sleeps by his side, is difficult for him not to approach and taste his skin, smell his hair and feel like he is awake so that he can masturbate again that way. It is a dichotomy with which he lives, but he doesn’t give up, because his pride doesn’t allow it.

Therefore, upon waking up that night and noticing the red gaze on him, he only looks at him, without showing fear or aversion. He still doesn't know what to do with the desire to have him and the fear of bending over. Yuuri, on the other hand, seems to have no problem of that kind, since he goes to his mouth and sniffs as if he wanted to tempt him with a kiss. Victor doesn’t give in, not yet... However, he squirms when the vampire climbs on him with silk pants. He remains silent while taking his hips and Yuuri begins to caress him carefully.

All he thinks will be bitten are kisses that fall deliciously on his neck, clavicles, pectorals. Yuuri treats him with sweetness and the flesh begins to warm up with his advances: the strong caresses contrast with the soft kisses and drive him crazy. He lets out a groan and knows that his penis is awake, so he found it when he opened his eyes. Juicy moves between the thighs of Yuuri with the sensation of silk while the mouth is butt by its nipples, but he knows what Yuuri wants, his thinking this time doesn’t allow him to forget it. Yuuri wants blood, wants to eat and he is the perfect food.

He lets him do it because he likes it. At one point he plunges the vampire against the sheets to kiss him and the vampire agrees anxiously. His hands become entangled in the wolf's long hair and Victor gloats with the body ready to receive him. It moves against his body, will seek its culmination in that way and will keep the vampire's busy mouth so that it does not occur to him to bite, but suddenly his ears come out and Yuuri plays with them, squeezes them and makes it difficult to contain himself. He no longer knows if he has control. In an impulse he holds his hands against the bed and Yuuri groans. Victor is able to see the fangs ready, sharp and bright in search of blood. His body continues to scrub as he moves his face away from the vampire, struggles to gain control that no one is sure he possesses anymore and understands that everything is getting out of his hands.

Yuuri turns it over, Victor gasps as he catches the vampire's face to avoid being bitten, but he writhes when Yuuri squeezes and strokes his tail. Victor feels in danger again. He doesn’t know what happens to him, but it is increasingly easier to yield to Yuuri, easier to feel, easier to desire. He is afraid of feeling so vulnerable, to the point that he has to do something to avoid it.

With his hard penis, his hot body and the blood that runs furious, even wanting to be savored, Victor jumps away from the bed and leaves the vampire lying on it. Yuuri looks at him without understanding. His hair falls down his shoulders, his white skin and his legs covered in black silk, all of it is a temptation that watching him from afar still pushes him to come back and get between his legs. But Victor refuses.

“Come,” Yuuri whispers like the song of a nymph, “Come and let’s eat.”

“I’m not your food, vampire.” Victor hisses with rage contained by the body that calls him. Yuuri growls, “Search your own food.”

The fury with which he leaves the vampire is heard throughout the castle like a shout that hits the walls.

But Yuuri isn’t just furious about abandonment, but because since he has tasted his blood, he hasn’t been able to satisfy himself with anything. It has become addictive and just a few drops is enough to bend him and make him feel alive. After having savored that, nothing can be enough. He doesn't find the light and ambrosia he found in Victor and that is despairing him. Victor doesn’t let him taste it, he is his husband, the blood belongs to him and he cannot take it. He’s infuriated at not being able to seduce him, not being able to catch him, not being enough to make him his own as he now desires with all his might. So much that if he could cry, he would do it out of frustration.

He call a maiden and she climbs scared to the room, observes him angry while in bed. He takes her violently and although she gives in and yearns for the moment, he cannot be gentle with her. However, fear has never been good to feed, Yuuri remembers it when he notices the dread of the brunette in his arms that is scared for his life and that makes it impossible to cause the heat that the blood needs. Then he smiles and apologizes. He tries to forget his husband's move and imagines that he is with him when he owns her. He penetrates her and she writhes, kisses her and she gets excited. He bites her and she groans in a long orgasm while Yuuri drinks, drinks, drinks until he is fed up.

When he notices, it is too late. He has killed her. It had been more than two centuries since the last time he had killed a maiden to feed. Overwhelmed, the vampire moves away from the corpse and sees it thus, inert, with pale skin and absence of any drop of blood. The eyes open and brown, the hair scattered and lifeless.

Victor arrives called by the scent of death that is now in his room. Yuuri is on the edge of the bed, hands troubled over his hair and his face covered. The wolf approaches and takes the girl's hand. Without problems, he becomes a wolf and catches the corpse's arm between his jaws. He drags it because it's still fresh meat and he's hungry, so he finally has to eat for that night.

However, since that night, Yuuri didn’t eat anymore. Stay locked in his room when he wakes up, or wander between the library and the living room to see the moon from afar, missing the sea. He sleeps curled up in a corner of the bed, and doesn’t respond at times that the wolf has come to sniff him. For Victor, the situation doesn’t seem strange and worrisome, because he knows that he could look for food if he wanted to, but it should be he who looks for it. He doesn't understand why his husband behaves that way and lets himself die, instead of hunting for a new food. Or at least he asks, seeing him humiliated might make him feel more comfortable with his presence that is gaining more and more strength within him.

That is why, on the seventh night, he approaches when he feels it paler, almost lying against the frame. He looks at him from afar and feels as fragile as a leaf that withers in autumn. How long could vampires last without eating? Does not know.

“You haven’t gone out to sea to fly.” Yuuri doesn't look back at him.

“I don't have the strength to do it …”

“Your maids escaped when they saw the corpse that night”, Victor tells him. Yuuri knows, needless to say, for all those beating hearts he heard them escape that very night, “If you ask me, I can bring you more.”

“I’m not worthy. I offered them life and pleasure in exchange for food, and didn’t keep my promise.”

“I didn't think vampires liked their prey that much.”

“You have no idea how desperate is to live with constant hunger, without being able to stop it. To see everything that humans eat with hunger, and only to be able to eat the blood that comes from them while alive. What do you understand about death?”, he recriminate him, “For me death is all I know, I was born dying and I will live dying, until there is nothing left to die.”

Victor carefully approaches when noticing him so fragile, trembling, surely due to lack of energy or magic. Yuuri clenches himself in his hands and leans against the cold stone as if resting there.

“So it's like I thought, you don't feel pleasure, you're just hungry. We were always convinced that vampires were filled with lust.”

“Blood is delicious after sex, we enjoy it, but it's not…”, Yuuri's red eyes suddenly widen when they smell it. By turning his face, Victor has opened a gap in his palm with his fingernail and Yuuri's body, as he sees it scarlet red, accumulating.

“Isn't that what gives you the most pleasure?”

It’s possible to see the hunger in Yuuri's eyes when blood accumulates in the wound, Victor can see it in the distance. However, he also observes that it does not move from his place and only remains absorbed, watching it sprout. As if he didn’t have the strength to search for it, or yet, he feared that in doing so, Victor would attack him. The wolf watched these movements cautiously and seeing him so desperate, so anxious in his expression full of anguish, he decided to indulge him at least this time.

Victor catches the vampire's mouth with his bloody palm, as if trying to shut him up. He hugs him from behind and feels the vampire's tongue drink hard, Yuuri's hands press his against his mouth. The vampire licks the wound and it burns at the same time that it turns him on. The tongue twists against the lines of his hand and Victor senses each lick in many parts of his body. It sticks against his body, breathes the distant aroma of the sea in his hair and moves his hip to rub his awake sex against the generous butt of the vampire. He lulled while he allowed him to drink, but he felt called to do more, much more.

So his claws rip the silk to shreds the vampire's clothing. He hasn’t had sex in days and will receive the fact of having to give him his blood so that he doesn’t die with the cold of his body. He opens lines between them, pulls the clothes, and Yuuri collaborates soon when he moves his fingers to try to remove the blanket. With difficulty, he falls to the ground, scattered between his feet while his chest stands on end and his pants continue to cover him. But Victor is shocked… His eyes widen dazed when he feels the hot skin and the sex of the vampire hard next to his body that trembles with emotion. Yuuri puts a hand on Victor's jaw for him to look at. In his blue eyes, Yuuri is reflected like any other human giving in to pleasure and sex. Victor feels it exactly like this.

“I'm not happy just eating…”, Victor is scared at the discovery he just saw, he just felt, because for a minute, he thought he heard something, “I’m glad to live. While we feed, for those seconds, we are alive.”

Victor stares at him, caught in the beauty and sadness of his eyes that seem to miss what he has never had.

“But your blood, Victor, your blood makes me feel it for minutes …”, Yuuri's red eyes touch him, “It may sound little, but for me it’s too much.”

However, everything runs very fast and he needs at least a minute to analyze it. He releases the vampire abruptly to get away, but he falls sitting on the stone window, with his nakedness exposed, with a pulse that doesn’t know where it comes from, but is heard in Yuuri's body.

That desire to want to cross the sea, to want to see the new and unknown was just a way of trying to live for a few minutes... Victor finally understands what vampires were and is surprised by how terribly fascinating it feels in his hands the power to give them life.

The wind caresses the black hair as the vampire holds onto the edge and blood stains his face. Victor looks at him in awe.

“I like your eyes, Víctor”, Yuuri whispers and looks at them, still scared.

“Why?”

“In my mother's eyes I always saw a child. In the eyes of my victims, a monster. In yours I see a person.”

“That which I heard…”

“It’s my heart”, Victor approaches to put his hand on his chest and feel it dim, like the fire of a candle about to go out. He returns an absorbed look to which Yuuri responds with a sad smile., “He will almost stop doing it…”

Victor kisses the skin around the nipple as if he wants to catch the heartbeat. Then he perceives that the pulpit becomes stronger and his mouth decides to delight himself to make him feel more. With this discovery, Victor feels like a child who has found a hidden treasure. And who better than him, leader of the werewolves, to possess it and make it his.

His hands tighten on the vampire's buttocks. He decides to sit down to be more comfortable and invites him to do the same about him. Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to open his legs and looks at him in need. Victor can read the need he feels and this time he doesn’t think of stopping him.

Victor's mouth moves down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, and his legs; the heart keeps beating. Surprised, Víctor wants to know Yuuri's limits and takes his mouth to his sex, until he covers it with hunger. He squeezes the vampire's buttocks as he absorbs it, Yuuri screams and stretches delighted. Blood travels and listens for pulps everywhere. Like drums of war, they strike his chest and tickle his ears, eager to hear him.

Victor's tail is waving in the air and shows enthusiasm because he likes what he has caused. Yuuri is someone different now that he's making it his. Victor abandons his penis from his mouth, to seek to kiss it only to feel it hot and trembling in his arms. He delights in the feeling of vulnerability and fragility that the vampire suddenly expresses to him and does not hesitate to take him into his arms. Yuuri hugs him, gently bites on Victor's lips and absorbs the drops of blood as he feels the wolf limb hitting his thighs anxiously. Let him do it, let him lick the blood. He wants to feel more heartbeats of life, more heartbeats created by and for him.

In one movement, Victor takes his penises with the palm of his hand. She hugs him and savors Yuuri's moan when she stimulates him hard, from top to bottom, from the base to the tips that start to drip. It feels so good that he can't stop doing it, of feeling his penis trembling with Yuuri's, the tip of his tongue with Yuuri's, the heat of Yuuri with his until everything becomes a mist. It feels so different that he likes it, it's even as if their souls are calling. He breathes raggedly against his face as his hand crawls against the swollen veins and Yuuri already feels unable to open his eyes.

“Víctor, wait…” Yuuri embraces trembling. His body seems too excited to bear it.

“What's going on?” Victor takes him to the ground, lays him down on the clothes he used to have so that he is more comfortable. He caresses his face before looking for his members again, with the need to finish, “you already fed…”

“Yes... but I hadn't done it in nights”, It’s difficult for him to take the air and to Victor the image seems extremely erotic, “It's too much”.

“Just let me finish…”, he murmurs against her vibrant mouth and Yuuri moans, “I will let you rest later.”

Yuuri groans when Victor resumes movement and his limbs are clasped in his hand. In revenge, seeing that Victor doesn’t intend to stop, he grabs him by his side and then catches the tail so that Victor moans higher, feeling better doing it. Their bodies succumb to each other in rhythmic motion, like tectonic plates, until at last they ejaculate with a soft cry. His sperm spreads between Victor's fingers and lifts them to a clear, distant and ethereal sky, which Victor visits with a hoarse moan from his throat.

Then, the vampire passes out and collapses in his arms. Victor's first impression is to look at him scared, look for signs of him, until he notices him, he is placid, his heart beating little by little while his lips are red and his skin is pink. It was too much, Yuuri had warned him. Victor decides to push a black strand of his hair aside to observe his flushed face. Then he carries it with him to his room, where he will not rest until he regains all his vitality to see him fly again.

As of that night, there is no one else in that palace but the two of them. Every night Victor opens the wound on his palm and gives Yuuri a drink in bed, while he tastes the way his body comes to life. He doesn’t do it because killing the vampire would be a sentence for his race, he doesn’t do it out of pain either, little by little he has begun to feel that Yuuri, his fears and his desires are merging with his. The night beast falls seduced before the blood god, lets him caress him while feeding him. It lets him know what it feels like with the caresses of his wolf ears and his furry tail. And lose fear; the vampire he have married is no longer an enemy, an immortal being that comes to life only with his arms, only while he have him locked between his legs, only in that second.

Getting Yuuri back to strength takes several nights of patience, blood and kisses. They curl up in bed they won't give up, even though all the torches have gone out. They kiss long, with passionate caresses that cannot stop lavishing. By the seventh night the vampire has drunk the wolf's blood, his body is warm, alive. Victor eagerly licks Yuuri's penis, tasting his member as the vampire squirms in bed overwhelmed by pleasure. The blood he has drunk runs through his dead veins giving him life, the heart beats faster and faster, for a second he even feels with the power to see the sun in the eyes.

Victor's hands spread his legs as he licks it, sucks it, tastes it. Yuuri moves his fingers into the wolf's ears to make him moan with pleasure. He is surprised by how beautiful Yuuri is, with the absence of hair, without blemishes, a perfect piece that only shines in his hands. He caresses the brown testicles that begin to harden, little by little, as if seed could sprout from them. And Victor wants to taste it, he wants to know it, he wants Yuuri to cum in his mouth, so he seeks to take it.

Nonconforming, he moves his mouth to leave the hardened phallus, red and venous, and it moves under the scrotum and licks the perineum. Yuuri moans loudly. It shudders to the last point. Victor gloats because everything is clean, clean, damn it, what he finds is delicious and he can't stop trying more, and more. He flips him in one motion and Yuuri moves his buttocks to leave him at his complete disposal. Victor takes the vampire's hands so that he will be the one to let them see the hole where he will first penetrate with his tongue.

“Hold on”, he orders. Yuuri clenches his buttocks tight, to the point of opening his anus that has begun to throb at the feel. Victor sinks his mouth into the cleft and begins to kiss, to savor, to move his tongue to review it, round it, caress it.

It feels too good to contain it. For Yuuri, Victor's blood is magic, for Victor, Yuuri's body is a spell. They cannot contain the desire now that they have discovered a pleasure that can feel infinite. Victor moves his tongue inside Yuuri's anus and finds it hot, clean, perfect. He sinks it until it screams. It flutters within its walls, alternating with its salivating fingers, then again with its tongue, and lingers there to extend Yuuri's life much more. Then he moves his hands to the vampire's testicles and finds them hard. There is already something to fill your thirsty mouth.

Victor moves it to leave him on his side, he enters his fingers into Yuuri's anus and puts his penis in his mouth to make him crazy.

“I’ll be better than traveling in the sea”, Victor whispered when he kissed him, Yuuri feels that he’s very little to fulfill his promise, “And then I'll take you to the sea to confirm once again that I'm better than him.”

Yuuri is freaking out, he knows it. He has never felt so much pleasure in his life in all the centuries he has lived. When he looks into Victor's eyes, hungry, he sees himself alive and that’s enough to let himself be carried away by the pleasure that his mouth and his fingers cause. Victor is licking, he is eating it and it feels delicious to be in his jaws. The pride of the vampire is knowing that the prey is never going to kill because it cannot. He is dead, Victor gives him life; their union was meant to.

When he ejaculates he calls out his name and Victor drinks the combination of sea salt in his seed. He smiles and kisses up the vampire's body, until he perches between his legs. The tail moves anxiously, his ears are up, Yuuri twists with the heat of the wolf and takes the opportunity to caress his buttocks, squeezing them. They look at each other, they kiss. They cannot stop doing it, savoring themselves. Yuuri bites the vampire's lip, and Victor lets him taste a drop, because only one is enough to warm him up, a few make him crazy. It’s ambrosia what it becomes to possess it and make love to it.

“Fuck me”, Yuuri pleads, as he pulls the silver hair and stretches his neck, after savoring the blood taken. Victor is entertaining by licking his neck, leaving kisses with his hands kneading the hot body under his, “Fuck me hard!”

Yes. Victor penetrates with everything and Yuuri reaches under his arms to let out a hot moan. Power flames are spilled everywhere until all the torches are lit. Victor deepens, moves inside him enchanted with his heat, with his body, with his hunger and Yuuri is pure magic, power that everywhere sparkles and echoes throughout the castle. The dance does not end, it cannot end. He penetrates it from the front, carries it to sit on his lap and watch it dance. Yuuri dances on him and lets his flesh receive him, demanding more, more pleasure, more pain. He lies him down again to spread his legs and thrust him. He flips it over and re enters once more. The enjoyment becomes irrepressible, his blood and the one that Yuuri has drunk is boiling, but he cannot stop, he needs more. The vampire is absorbing his strength and vigor, and at the same time giving him magic and power to subdue him. He eats him, and he lets himself eat.

So when he realizes it, Yuuri has pulled out his wings and carries him against the cold wall. Victor whips him back to the wall and penetrates him with pleasure as Yuuri catches him in his arms and legs, his new limbs excited and kicking up dust from the ground. His ear clenched by one hand, his tail by the other, his penis conquers so deep that it is impossible to quantify.

“You’re mine!”, Yuuri shouts between penetrations, “Only I can satisfy you!”

“I’m the only god who gives you life”, He replies, biting his lips and Yuuri relents in the game of biting his already bruised ones. Faced with the vampire's claim, the wolf does not hesitate to declare him as his own. His hip doesn't stop, but she's close to climax, about to hit.

Then Yuuri bites him on the neck. If Victor believed that he had known paroxysm, he understands how wrong he was when the fangs open his flesh and his swollen veins are watered in his husband's mouth. He roars with all his strength when he feels himself running in the vampire's entrails and his teeth fit into the red neck, to mark him as his own: his prey, his lover. Yuuri's seed spreads across his womb, his sprouting in thick shots inside that body. And so, they belong.

They succumb to fatigue and both fall on the cold waste. Victor looks at his wound that begins to heal and Yuuri's limp, pink, alive body. The vampire smiles at him, Victor also does it because he sees him as beautiful and disheveled and tired by him.

“Have you been satisfied?”, Victor asks and gently catches some red drops that seep through the corner of those lips, to bring them back to that mouth that I receive with an insane sensuality.

“I have”, Although lick those fingers. Victor looks at him with adoration, “For tonight…”

This way they hug each other softly and enjoy Victor's rapid heartbeats that gradually begin to drop and Yuuri's rapid drops of frequency. Victor discovers that is love when he doesn't care not to hear a heartbeat in his body, when he doesn’t care to rest a little, to feed him later and make love to him again to give him life. He understands that is love when they both kiss happily and his tail moves happily because yes, Yuuri was right, he’s already his and he is ready for everything until Yuuri can see those places he longs for without knowing.

Time passes for immortals as seconds. The last vampire and werewolf war wiped out almost the entire race and few survived the massacre. Both didn’t even seek to be part of that rebellion, the others didn’t listen to the word of the gods and therefore they were condemned to die, so they are the few that remain of their species. They dedicated their lives to traveling long roads until they met new civilizations and kingdoms. They survived all the wars of men and when it was discovered that there was land behind the sea, Yuuri wished one day to get there. Victor didn’t rest until he was successful.

Fifteen hundred years have passed since they heard the prophecy and were forced to unite before the gods, despite the difference of their races. Too many centuries to live together and get to know each other. There has never been anyone else to please themselves, and the centuries have clearly demonstrated this, as they have even survived empires, their love is stronger.

In the suite of that ship that crosses from France to the United States, Yuuri looks at the waning moon. His husband walks after him with the party clothes because they were only a moment to enjoy the dances that have become fans, but the body asked for more. The new fashions are becoming more extravagant and have nothing to envy to the dances of the Victorian era.

 _“Are you hungry, sweetie?”_ , He speaks to him in French, that Romance language that they have learned in all its versions. Yuuri turns and smiles at him. He invites him to come closer when he raises his right arm to hug him and the left begins to untie the strap.

“I’m starving, my dear”.

“You are always hungry.”, Víctor sniffs the aroma of liquor, the sea and the crowd that still dances in his hair, “No matter how many times we have crossed the sea, you don’t get bored.”, They share kisses. Yuuri drops her husband's pants and lowers his hands to play with his tail. Immediately causes Victor's penis to harden, “You are anxious.”

“I'm hungry, love, I'm always hungry for you”.

Victor laughs out loud and offers her his neck. Yuuri is quick to bite and Victor gasps deeply, because he feels his body warm for the encounter. He drags the black jacket to the ground with his hands while Yuuri drinks, opens his shirt to touch him and feels his heart beat again, shudders with his downward fingers to untie his pants and release him. Yuuri doesn't stop stroking him as he licks up the gushing blood and holes he has left, seeking to feed himself enough, but he knows it will never be too much for Victor to collapse. His blood feeds him more than anything that exists.

When it's done, he savors the blood and licks the wounds to heal them. Then Victor drinks his taste from Yuuri's mouth, hugging him.

“I thought you wanted to see the sea”, Victor flips it over when Yuuri has fed. He pushes him against the balcony and Yuuri spreads his legs to receive him.

“I'd rather have you, forever.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes by Akira:
> 
> Author Notes: I think that since I started working with the art trade with Ahsley Acosta, I realized that this thing about getting out of my comfort zone and looking for ideas from others that bequeath me is great, they challenge me as a writer and I make someone happy. It's like having double benefit. So when I saw the opportunity, I didn't want to think about it too much to jump into the void.
> 
> The original idea was: obvious Victuuri of Yuuri vampire and Victor werewolf who are destined despite being enemies and that to unite both clans force them to unite and at first hate each other, but then love each other and there fluff lemon hardcore love and passion.
> 
> Based on that, I put a lot of love and passion to develop the story in the ten thousand words stipulated. I sincerely hope that it is to your liking GirlFMA, I'm excited and I thank you very much for having trusted me.
> 
> I hope that everyone who reads likes it, the idea was GirlFMA and that's why the credits of the original story is hers, I only dedicated myself to writing according to her wish and I put a little of my usual style.
> 
> Fernweh (German): Feeling nostalgic for a place you've never been to.


End file.
